mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Tennis (series)
The Mitchell Tennis series is a series of five tennis games that feature Mitchell and his friends playing tennis. These games include Mitchell Tennis for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Dreamcast and PC, Mitchell Tennis: Power Tour for the Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable, Mitchell Power Tennis for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and PC, and New Play Control! Mitchell Power Tennis for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC, Mitchell Tennis Open for the Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita, as well as Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash for the Wii U, PlayStation 4 and The Xbox One and introducing a brand-new Mitchell Tennis title that will be released in the Q1 2018 known as Mitchell Tennis Aces for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, The Xbox One and PC. Half of the series have a very large amount of characters, that were only featured in the Mitchell Tennis series. It is the sister series of the ''Mitchell Golf'' series. Overview While Mitchell appeared in his own video game series, the Mitchell Tennis branding was first used with the series' very first title Mitchell Tennis. Each successive generation features a console and a handheld version. Like the Mitchell Golf series, all of these games are developed by different video game companies for each system. Throughout the Mitchell Tennis series, characters can be played individually against a single opponent (singles) or between two teams of two players each (doubles). Each player uses a tennis racket that is strung with cord to strike a hollow rubber ball covered with felt over or around a net and into the opponent's court. The object of the game is to maneuver the ball in such a way that the opponent is not able to play a valid return. The player who is unable to return the ball will not gain a point, while the opposite player will. In each game, the competitors have to go through each opponents by winning the tennis tournament. Just Like The Mitchell Golf series, The characters are also known for having unique, human players that normally don't appear in the series. Main Games Ports ''New Play Control! Mitchell Power Tennis This game is a port of ''Mitchell Power Tennis for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. For the Wii version of Mitchell Power Tennis (via the New Play Control! lineup), the controls are not like the Nintendo Gamecube version, since the game makes use of the Wii's motion controls. This version includes a tutorial movie to demonstrate how to use the Wii Remote in this game. Players can choose to play with the Wii Remote only, or with the Wii Remote/Nunchuk combination for advanced control of playable character participants. The PlayStation move controls are not like the PlayStation 2 version, since the game also makes use of the PlayStation Move's motion controls. The PS3 version includes a tutorial movie to demonstrate how to use the PlayStation Move Remote in this game. Players can choose to play with the PlayStation Move Remote only for advanced control of playable character participants. The Xbox Kinect controls are not like the original Xbox version, since the game also makes use of The Xbox Kinect's motion controls. it enables users to control and interact with the use interface using gestures and spoken commands. Gameplay Menu In the six installments of the Mario Tennis series, many gameplay menus appear. Below is a list of them in alphabetical order. Courts In the six installments of the Mitchell Tennis series, many tennis courts appear. Below is a list of them in alphabetical order. ''Mario Tennis'' (Nintendo 64) * Dark World - Bowser Court * Donkey Kong Jungle - Donkey Kong Court * Mario Bros. - Mario Bros. Court, Super Mario Court * Peach's Castle - Mario & Luigi Court, Peach Court * Wario's Place - Wario & Waluigi Court, Wario Court, Waluigi Court * Yoshi's Island - Baby Mario & Yoshi Court, Birdo & Yoshi Court, Yoshi Court ''Mario Tennis'' (Game Boy Color) * Donkey Kong Jungle - Jungle Court * Mario Bros. - Star Court * Peach's Castle - Castle Court * Wario's Place - Warehouse Court * Yoshi's Island - Tropics Court ''Mario Power Tennis * '''Dark World' - Bowser's Castle Court * Donkey Kong Jungle - DK Jungle Court * Isle Delfino - Delfino Plaza Court * Luigi's Mansion - Luigi's Mansion * Mario Bros. - Mario Classic Court * Ricco Harbor - Gooper Blooper Court * Stadium Area - Peach Dome Court * Wario's Place - Wario Factory Court ''Mario Tennis Open * '''Comet Observatory' - Galaxy Arena * Dark World - Bowser's Castle * Donkey Kong Jungle - DK Jungle * Ice-themed court - Penguin Iceberg * Mushroom-themed court - Mushroom Valley * Peach's Castle - Peach's Palace * Stadium Area - Mario Stadium * Wario's Place - Wario Dunes ''Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash * '''Ice-themed court' - Ice Court * Mitchell Land-themed court - Mitchell Court * Marquessa Land-themed court - Marquessa Court * Stadium Area - Hard Court, Clay Court, Grass Court, Carpet Court, Mushroom Court, Sand Court, Ice Court, Rebound Court, Morph Court Playable characters In the seven installments of the Mitchell Tennis series, many Mitchell characters appear. Below is a list of them in alphabetical order. Games *Mitchell Tennis *Mitchell Power Tennis *Mitchell Tennis: Power Tour *Mitchell Tennis Open *Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash *Mitchell Tennis Aces Trivia * it:Mitchell Tennis (series) Category:Mitchell Tennis (series) Category:Video games by series Category:Spin-offs